And Baby Makes Eleven
by ViaLynne
Summary: The one thing Rosalie always wanted was the one thing she couldn't have; a baby. That is, until now. Life in the Cullen household will be thrown into disarray when Rose and Emmett are given the opportunity to raise a child. But life will only get harder as the child becomes her own person. (This is a rewrite of An Unexpected Miracle).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a rewrite of an old fanfiction under the name of "An Unexpected Miracle", that I left unattended for five years. The original 19 chapters were written by April Nichole and myself, but all the credit is hers. This revised version is a collaboration between myself and Arnavi, written by her and edited by myself.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adelaide Louise Clarke (Previously Adora Lovette), and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**Chapter One**

It's been nine years since the Cullen clan (+ friends) faced off against the Volturi and won, and life goes on as normal. Or well as normal as it gets for a family of vampires plus one lovesick werewolf.

Adjusting to having, not only a werewolf, but also a growing, breathing _person _in the house wasn't easy. Change hit Rosalie the hardest though, after taking care of Bella during her pregnancy and then clawing her way to the position of Renesmee's 'favourite aunt', she realized that even though she would never be able to fulfill her dream of having her own family, helping other people heal and grow helped to fill the hole she felt in her life.

So, she put herself to use, getting an undergrad degree in Pre-Med, having another extravagant wedding to Emmett, and now, her last year of medical school. She's been lucky enough to intern at the same hospital as Carlisle a couple of times a week. It's strange, but weirdly gratifying, to not only see him in a whole new role, but also to able to be a part of it.

Working at the hospital and being around blood all the time (ER shifts were the _worst_) made it progressively harder for her to control herself, and in turn led to more hunting trips with Emmett. Speaking of, Emmett's had the most difficult time adjusting to her new found enthusiasm no matter how many times she tried to explain it, he just didn't get it.

She'd sympathised with Bella so strongly during her pregnancy, understood why it was so important for her to keep Renesmee, why she was fighting so hard to keep her baby alive. Everyone assumed she only sided with Bella because she was baby crazy, but in actuality she was rooting for Bella because she'd finally made a decision with her heart and not her head.

Not that she didn't see where Edward was coming from, just the mere thought of losing Emmett was enough to send her into a frenzy, she can't even begin to imagine the torture Edward must have been going through. But at the end of the day, he just needed to see what everyone else already had; that Bella was strong enough to make her own decisions and believed in this one with her whole heart.

By helping to raise Renesmee, she knew she would never be able to love and protect a child of her own - although Nessie was a close second - but she could always care for and protect others who needed it.

Every two weeks or so, she'd have her ER rotation. It was a lot more frequent than her rotations on the other floors, but Carlisle worked the ER at the hospital and the only way she'd be able to pull through those shifts was if he was around to help her.

She'd just been setting a patients arm after a break when the scent caught her attention. She hurriedly wrapped up her current patient and rushed towards the origin of the scent, running into Carlisle on the way.

"She's only just come in Rosalie, I'll go see if someone's attending to her," he told her.

She stepped out of the way and tried to occupy herself with the paperwork attached to her arm patient, anxiously waiting for Carlisle to return. She began to think anxiously, _Where the hell was he? What on earth was taking him so long? He's a vampire for gods sake, he has no excuses!_

Giving up on trying to be patient, Rose rushed over to where Louise was propped up. This would be the third time in as many weeks that they'd seen her in here, always after one of her "accidents". It infuriated Rose to no end that someone as kind, sweet and _pregnant_ as Louise would be stuck with an abusive partner. Worse was the feeling of uselessness, even though she was a vampire, there turned out to be absolutely nothing Rose could do to convince Louise to leave her dick of a boyfriend - and Carlisle had expressly forbidden any killing, kidnapping, or threatening.

Trying to abate the fury rising within her, and failing miserably, Rose turned to Carlisle and the trusty chart;

"How bad is she this time?" The question came out much shakier than Rose would have liked, things did not look good.

"Not as bad as some of the times previous," there was a 'but pretty bad' implied in Carlisle's soft glance, sending Rose deeper into her spiral of dread.

"Someone else was attending to her but apparently she's been asking for you."

"Me?!" she almost squeaked, "Are you sure?!"

"Yes Rose, I told you, you've been doing a really good job with all the patients you've been assigned so far. Your patients feel like they can _trust _you, now come on, Louise is waiting."

The feeling of validation she got from knowing her patients, that she cared so deeply for, trusted her almost overshadowed her shock. Shaking her head to snap out of it, Rose spotted Louise.

"You hate me don't you," Louise ground out towards Rose, refusing to meet her eye in shame.

"No, of course not I'm just worried for you and the little one," Rose moved closer to place a hand on Louise's belly and almost grimaced at the bruise purpling on her cheek.

"Everything is going to be alright, me and my little girl are going to be just fine" She said, trying to mellow out some of Rose's worries.

"How can you say that when you're in here almost every single week?" She cried out in anguish, "Wait, did you say little girl?"

Louise smiled, "Yeah I found out last week. Also Rosalie, don't worry, I have a plan, like I said, it'll all be alright".

Rose was just about to inquire into this so called plan of Louise's but was interrupted, quite rudely, by Carlisle who threw her a knowing look that screamed "Don't interfere".

A/N: This was only briefly edited, if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out, we'd love to fix them!

Thanks! – Victoria and Arnavi


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is a rewrite of an old fanfiction under the name of "An Unexpected Miracle", that I left unattended for five years. The original 19 chapters were written by April Nichole and myself, but all the credit is hers. This revised version is a collaboration between myself and Arnavi, written by her and edited by myself.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, or any of the things from the original 'Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer. But I, and April Nichole, do own Adelaide Louise Clarke (Previously Adora Lovette), and everything that happens to her in the past and future.

**Chapter 2**

One of the serious drawbacks to working in the hospitals was the whole doctor-patient confidentiality vow. Not that anyone doubted the Cullen Clan's ability to keep a secret; Rose just figured that if Carlisle had been able to uphold his vows for so long, she could too. Emmett on the other hand, couldn't for the life of him understand why Rose wouldn't talk to him about what was making her so happy or upset. He took it as a personal offence, as a sign that Rose didn't _trust _him. The trust situation was only aggravated further every time Louise came in, seeing as how emotionally attached Rose was to her wellbeing. Rose really, really wanted to be able to assuage Emmett's worries like she did for her patients at the hospital, but was _not_ willing to break her vows over Emmett's trust issues.

Over the next couple of weeks, even though Louise hadn't made any appearances at the hospital, she was all Rose could think about. _How was her boyfriend treating her? Was she doing okay? How was the baby doing? What on earth was this "plan" that she had for the baby? Would she even make it to full term, what with the way she was being treated?_

Normally there were no conditions under which she condoned Edward using his powers, and she considered Bella coming along with her shield abilities a blessing. She was so desperate though, to know what was swimming around in Louise's head that she wished that Edward had been there every time she'd come in. So that Rose could _finally _know what was going on, and how best to go about protecting Louise and her baby girl.

Rose's worry over Louise had finally started to cease, after a month of her being a no-show at the hospital. Rose figured she had finally gotten her shit together and left that boyfriend of hers. She was walking into Carlisle's office one night after her shift, to see if he was ready to head home, only to find him engrossed in a conversation on the phone. He motioned for her to sit, as he finished up his conversation, ending up with a grimace on his face, and his face in his hands.

Dread was slowly creeping its way through her veins, and words were spilling out of her mouth impatiently, "Carlisle what's going on? What's wrong?"

"That was Alice; she says not to bother coming home. We'll be needed here very soon."

Why on earth would they be needed at the hospital so late? Neither of them were on call tonight. Then realisation hit Rose like a ton of bricks. It was Louise, something had happened to Louise. Her heart started to constrict as she thought about how badly Louise must be hurt for Alice to call and warn them about it. She was so preoccupied in her own thoughts that she almost missed when Carlisle started speaking;

"Rose, apparently its worse this time than ever before. I'm going to need you to remain calm if you're going to stay here with me when she comes in. If you can't do that then I strongly suggest you go home and wait it out. I can't have you losing your cool here in the hospital."

She really couldn't bring herself to do anything other than nod, and assure Carlisle that she would keep all her anger to be expressed in the woods surrounding the house. It wasn't much later that Carlisle's pager started beeping alerting them that Louise was here.

They reached Louise's gurney in the ER, Carlisle shooting her a look saying she was too emotionally invested, that she wouldn't be any help in her current state, that she should stay back and work on not losing her shit. So she waited, and watched, and waited more.

She watched as Carlisle and the nurses yelled over Louise's body.

"She's not breathing!"

"Charge to 200! Clear! "

"Her ribs have punctured her lungs, we need to get her into the OR _now_"

"Page Karev, we're going to have to get this baby out!"

Rosalie watched from the gallery as they cut into Louise's body, as they delivered her little baby girl, as Carlisle frantically tried to stitch up all the tears on the inside of her body.

She watched as Louise's heart rate began to slow, as her blood pressure dropped, and Rose watched as Carlisle called time of death at 11:43pm.

_This wasn't right, this couldn't have happened. Louise wasn't allowed to die, she was a mother! She said that she would keep her baby safe; she said she had a plan! Carlisle must have had some sort of plan, who would take care of the baby? Where was the baby? Had Carlisle turned Louise? What was even happening?_

Rose sat in the gallery for what felt like hours, though really only minutes had passed, before she flew out of her chair and into Carlisle's office. One look at his face told her all she needed to know, and both relief and misery washed over her. Louise hadn't been turned, she'd left her little baby girl to face the world alone.

The baby!

"Carlisle, what's happened to the baby? She was born premature will she be alright?" the words rushed out of her so fast she doubted any regular human would have been able to understand what she'd just said.

Carlisle almost cracked a smile at Rosalie's rapid change of topics;

" It's a little early to say but Dr. Karev thinks she'll be fine. She'll have to stay in the NICU for a month or so, until she's healthy, but otherwise everything looks alright"

Rose let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

"Come on" Carlisle urged, "Let's head home, they'll call us if there are any developments, and you can stop by and see the baby tomorrow."

She wanted to argue, wanted to see the baby now, but in the end she knew he was right, all she would accomplish by stating at the hospital would be to get on everyone's nerves.

When they finally got home, Rosalie wasn't as upset as she had been earlier, although she still didn't want to head into the house and resume life as normal. So she turned and rushed into the woods, hearing Carlisle muttering after her that he'd let Emmett know where she was headed.

It was all too overwhelming. She hadn't been able to save her, this was her _job _ now and she hadn't even been able to complete it. They would never even know what Louise would have wanted to name her baby, her baby would never be know anything about her mama. What was the point of being a vampire, of having super strength and hearing if she couldn't even save one woman and her baby?

She turned to see Emmett walking into the clearing with a tentative smile on his face, he took a moment to take in Rosalie's facial expression (grief, sadness, uselessness) and then marched over, wrapping her in his arms. There was never a time in Rosalie's life when she wished that she could cry more than in that moment.

Emmett patiently sat rubbing her back until the whole sob story poured out of Rose.

"I wish you'd have told me earlier Rose, I wish I'd known how horrible you'd been feeling" Emmett said once she had finally finished.

"I'm alright now" she sighed, "Just worried about that poor baby girl"

He just pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. He didn't know what to say and she didn't know what she wanted to hear, so they sat in silence until the sun started to peek over the horizon.

A/N: This was only briefly edited, if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out, we'd love to fix them! And if you liked the chapter, leave us a review to let us know! :) - Victoria and Arnavi


End file.
